Years Later
by RachRox12
Summary: Sequel to Ashamed Set 9 years later.
1. Chapter 1 Daddy Visit

**Years Later**

Summary: Sequel to Ashamed, 9 years after all of that stuff happened. If this confuses you I suggest you read Ashamed to understand this.

**1****st**** Part**

At around lunchtime Fitz arrived at Clare and Tyler's house. He knocked on the door and within seconds Tyler opened the door and smiled

"Dad's here!" He yelled excitedly. He jumped into Fitz's arms and Fitz hugged his son tightly.

"Hey buddy." He said. He put Tyler down, Tyler peered behind Fitz and saw a bleach blonde standing behind him, she was wearing a denim mini skirt and a pink singlet. Fitz turned and forced a smile.

"Tyler this is Mindy, my girlfriend." Fitz said. Mindy smiled and a little bit, Tyler could tell she didn't want to be there.

"Well, come in." Tyler said. Tyler entered the house and Fitz and Mindy followed. "Mum! Dad's here!" Tyler yelled. Fitz looked around; it looks exactly the same as it did last time he came over.

"Hello Fitz and..." Clare began coming into the living room where they were standing.

"Mindy." Mindy said Clare smiled. Fitz turned around and saw Clare standing there, to him everytime he saw Clare she looked even more beautiful than before.

"Hey Clare." He said,

"Well, I've got to the office now so can you guys look after Tyler for me; I'll be back at 4." Clare said grabbing her coat and purse, she went over to Tyler and kissed him on the top of his head.

"Sure." Fitz said, he was disappointed that she wouldn't be around. Clare smiled

"Thanks." She said before leaving. Fitz turned to Tyler.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked him. Tyler smiled hugely.

**2****nd**** part**

Clare arrived home at 4 o'clock sharp,

"Hello." She said walking into the living room to see Tyler, Fitz and Mindy watching TV. Mindy looked completely bored out of her brains. Fitz looked up to Clare and smiled.

"I guess we should get going." Fitz said. Mindy smiled instantly.

"Ok." Clare said. The three sitting on the couch all stood up. Tyler hugged his dad and nodded goodbye to Mindy.

"See you later kid." Fitz said. Tyler smiled and nodded.

Clare walked them to the door because Tyler had to go finish a project for school. While Mindy raced to Fitz's car Fitz walked with Clare.

"So Mindy seems nice, what happened to Carrie?" Asked Clare Fitz sighed

"It didn't work out, how's Joel?" He asked her,

"He's good." She answered. Fitz kissed Clare on the cheek and walked to his car.

**3****rd**** Part**

Fitz arrived home after dropping Mindy off at her place. When they had got to her house Fitz had broken up with her. He told her he didn't feel a connection between them but in actual fact he didn't actually like her, his heart yearned for someone by the name of Clare. He opened the door to his apartment locked the front door and went straight to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of bourbon. He got a glass out of one of the cupboards and poured some into the glass. He downed all it and walked over to his couch along with the bottle and glass and then started to drink the bourbon. He felt a little bit guilty for using Mindy for his own reasons but he needed her to forget his feelings for Clare. His thinking was disrupted when his phone rang. He got up and answered it.

"Hello." He said gruffly.

"What's up grumpy?" asked Bianca.

"Hey B, nothing's wrong." He answered.

"Fine whatever, you miss Clare but she's going to marry the successful, hot and nice and ultimately perfect doctor." Bianca said in a knowing voice.

"I don't miss Clare." Fitz said defensively. Bianca laughed

"Sure, how many times a day do you have to say that to yourself to believe it?" She asked him

"Bianca stop it." He said.

"Fine, but you do miss her." Bianca said

"I do miss her a lot." Fitz admitted.

"I knew it, Fitz you have to tell her that." Bianca told him.

"No I can't she's getting married soon." Fitz said sadly.

"So, she's not married yet, you still have time, Clare would do what's right for Tyler and I know that she deep down still loves you." Bianca said smugly.

"How do you know all of this?" asked Fitz.

"Because I see the way she looks at you." Bianca said. Fitz thought about it.

"I don't know." He said

"Then think about it some more and when you decide do it or do nothing." Bianca said.

"Ok, bye B." Fitz said to her.

"See you later." Bianca said before hanging up. Fitz sat back down to where he was sitting before and poured another glass of bourbon. Should he tell Clare how he feels? He wondered.

**Reviews please.**


	2. Chapter 2 No chance

**Years Later**

Summary: Joel comes home and Fitz comes to a decision. 

**1****st**** Part**

Clare was at home on her day off; she had dropped Tyler off at school and was doing the laundry when she heard the doorbell ring. He put down the shirt she was hanging up and went to answer the front door. She opened it and saw Fitz standing there.

"Hey Fitz what are doing here?" She asked him,

"I needed to see you." He said. Clare couldn't help but have butterflies in her stomach, even after all these years he still had that effect on her.

"Ok, come in." She told him, she stepped aside so he could come in

"Thanks." Fitz told her. They made their way to the living room and sat on the couch.

"Clare, we have known eachother for years, we have a child together and most of all we have our love eachother." Fitz said to her, Clare nodded slowly. _What is he doing? _wondered Clare, Fitz took a deep breath.

"I was in love with you the first day I met you, when I rescued you from Owen, when you tutored me, our first kiss was one of the most amazing moments of my life." Fitz said, he looked over at Clare who was sitting there with a confused look.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" She asked him.

"Because, having gone through a lot together all the while staying in love with eachother, I can't imagine my life without you." Fitz answered her. Clare was speechless. She eventually found her voice.

"So what you're saying is that you still love me." Clare said, Fitz nodded

"Yes, I love you Clare." He said,

"But why tell me?" She asked.

"Because I think you're making a big mistake marrying Joel." Fitz admitted, Clare got angry with Fitz.

"What gives you the right to tell me who I should be with?" She demanded. Fitz saw this coming

"Because I love you and I know you better than anyone else and I know that you should be with me." Fitz answered calmly. Clare looked away from Fitz.

"I can't drop all my plans with Joel, it'll break his heart." Clare said looking back at Fitz who was sitting there calmly.

"Yes you can, Tyler is our son, want to ask him for his opinion?" asked Fitz, he was praying that he could get through to Clare.

"We're not going to put him in that position." Clare said crossing her arms.

"So does that mean we have no chance?" asked Fitz sadly. Clare nodded

"Yeah, we have no chance." Clare said.

"Then can you give me one more thing?" asked Fitz

"Ok, what?" She asked him in return, Fitz leaned forward and pressed his lips against Clare's. He cupped her cheeks gently; Clare was resistant at first but then gave in and got into the kiss. Clare placed her hands on Fitz's shoulders gently. They fell back on the couch and soon they were exploring eachothers bodies like years before.

**2****nd**** Part**

Clare was quickly getting dressed trying not to wake up Fitz. After she was dressed she checked the clock, she still had 1 hour before she had to pick up Tyler from school. She went back into the living room and saw Fitz getting dressed.

"Hey." She said softly, Fitz turned to face her when he heard her voice. He smiled slightly.

"Hey Clare." He said his heart rate got faster, he felt just like a teenager again when he was able to hold her.

"You should go and don't tell anyone especially Joel please." She told him. Fitz walked closer to her and nodded.

"Thank you for that and don't worry I won't tell anyone." He said to her. He leaned down and kissed her sweetly on the lips. He walked to the front door and Clare followed.

"Say hi to Tyler for me." He told her before leaving. Clare went to living room and fell onto the couch. She just slept with Fitz behind Joel's back! She felt so guilty for doing that to Joel but Fitz is so sweet to her and cares about her and loves her. She felt like she had to be perfect for Joel but with Fitz she could just be herself. She sighed and put her head in her lap, she got a pillow and screamed all of her frustration into it.

**3****rd**** Part**

Fitz arrived at his apartment; he couldn't help but smile sadly. Sure he got to hold Clare and kiss her one more time but he would probably never get to do that ever again because she was engaged. He went to his cupboard and pulled out a box and sat on his couch and began to look at all of the things he had in there. He pulled out photos of him and Clare when they were just friends, pulling silly faces at the camera. He smiled to himself, life was just so simple back then, no complications just them being together and hanging out every day. He looked through pictures of them on their first date when they went to the movies and to the Dot. They were so happy together, what he'd give to go back to these times when Clare was his. He sighed; maybe their time together changed her mind.

**4****th**** Part**

Clare had just tucked Tyler into bed and was sitting on the couch watching TV. She was just about asleep when the front door opened and Joel walked in with his suitcases. Clare smiled and got up and went up to him and hugged him.

"Hey honey." She said to him,

"Hey baby." He said to her, Joel leaned down and kissed her passionately. Clare pulled back,

"Let's go to bed." She said and went and turned off the TV and the two headed upstairs.

**Reviews please, ok the next chapter will be around 2-3 months in the future. I hope you enjoyed this.**


	3. Chapter 3 Faint

**Years Later**

Summary: Wedding preparations are in full swing Joel finds the guest list and sees a name he doesn't like and Clare get's a shock.

It was 3 months after she and Fitz had slept together. Fitz had thankfully kept quiet about it and Clare was happy about that. Planning for her wedding had kept her mind from drifting to how guilty she was for sleeping with Fitz. She was trying on dresses with Bianca. Clare and Bianca had become very close over the years because of Fitz and Tyler. She was in one of the dressing rooms when she started to feel very dizzy and faint. She leaned against the wall.

"Clare you ok in there?" asked Bianca

"Yeah." Clare said she knew it didn't sound very convincing but it was the best she could manage at the moment.

"You sure you don't sound so good." Bianca said. Clare took a deep breath and felt a little better, she stood up straighter and looked in the mirror, the dress she was wearing was beautiful, though a little tight, it was white, and flowed to the floor it had a few crystals on the bodice, she loved it. A wave of queasiness hit her and before she knew it everything went black. Bianca heard a little thud she walked over from where she was one of the racks to where she heard the noise.

"Clare?" She asked, silence she panicked and pulled the curtain open and saw Clare slumped against one of the walls, she rushed over to her.

"Clare!" She exclaimed another lady in the shop came over to see what wrong; she saw Bianca was on the ground beside an unconscious woman,

"Someone call an ambulance a young woman has fainted!" Yelled the woman, a large panic happened in the store. Bianca was starting to really panic when she couldn't wake Clare up.

"Come on Clare wake up." She begged cradling Clare's head on her knees. A few minutes later an ambulance arrived and took Clare to the hospital they asked Clare for her details on the way. Once at the hospital she called Tyler's school and they said they would let him leave, after that she called Fitz to pick Tyler up and get him here. Joel worked at the hospital so she didn't need to call him. She waited patiently for news on her condition. Joel came down for a second and wanted news on Clare but there was none. He had gotten a call so he had to go, he told Bianca to tell him when there was news. Fitz and Tyler finally arrived and Tyler was visibly upset.

"How's mummy?" He asked on the verge of crying Fitz sat down next to Bianca and picked up Tyler and put him on his lap and hugged him close.

"I don't know yet but your mum is going to ok." Bianca told him.

"Yeah kid, Clare's going to be fine." Fitz said unconvincingly. Tyler buried his head against Fitz's. They waited for another 20 minutes until the doctor came out again.

"Are there any relatives of Clare Edwards here?" asked a middle aged doctor holding a clipboard.

"This is her son." Bianca said as she and Fitz stood up. The doctor frowned, and turned to Fitz.

"Are you Ms. Edwards's fiancé?" asked the doctor; Fitz was at a loss for words he got his voice back

"Uh, yes I am." He said, Bianca turned to him shocked, sure he felt a little bad for saying that but he wanted to know if she was ok. The doctor nodded

"Ok, Clare is going to be perfectly fine, the baby is fine she fainted from exhaustion." The doctor explained, Fitz mouth hung out, she was pregnant, and Bianca stood there shocked too.

"She's pregnant?" Fitz said incredulously. The doctor looked at him

"I take it you didn't know; Clare is at least 3 months congratulations and she'll have to stay for a few days for observation." The doctor said.

"Thank you doctor." Bianca said, the doctor nodded and walked off. Bianca turned to Fitz

"Well, she's pregnant; Joel's going to be so happy." Bianca said, Fitz gulped

"Tyler why don't you go to Clare's room ok." Fitz said to Tyler, Tyler nodded and ran off.

"Fitz why do you look so shocked?" asked Bianca.

"About three months ago me and Clare slept together." Fitz explained. Bianca hit her arm.

"How could you be so stupid?" She demanded Fitz shrugged

"I love her B." Was all he said before walking off to see Clare. Bianca sighed and followed him.

Fitz entered the room and saw Tyler sitting on the bed talking with Clare.

"Hey Clare." Fitz said once Clare heard his voice he turned his head and saw him standing there. Bianca entered the room and rushed over to Clare and hugged her.

"Don't ever do that to me again!" She exclaimed, Clare laughed

"I don't plan on it." Clare said weakly.

"Hey I have to talk to Clare for a second, Bianca can you take Tyler to get something." Fitz said, Bianca nodded and took Tyler by the hand they left

"We'll be back mummy." Tyler said as they left

"Ok sweetie." Clare said. Fitz closed the door and walked over and sat on the chair that was next to the bed.

"So how are you feeling?" he asked her. Clare sighed

"I've been better." She replied. Fitz nodded

"So, you're pregnant." Fitz said, he looked over to Clare who went pale and nodded

"Yep." was all she said,

"So who do you think is the father?" He asked her,

"I guess you are." Clare said looking extremely guilty. Fitz's heartbeat quickened, he got Clare pregnant again and Clare is getting married to somebody else in almost 5 months.

"What if it's Joel's?" He asked her, Clare shook her head.

"The doctor told me I was three months and three months ago you and I slept together so it's yours." Clare said

"Did you sleep with him at all three months ago?" Fitz asked her. Clare shook her head,

"He was on a business trip that whole time, so no we did not have sex." Clare said.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Fitz.

**Reviews please, this chapter took so long to write.**


	4. Chapter 4 Everything will be alright

**Years Later**

Summary: Fighting and secrets exposed, not in that order.

**1****st**** Part**

Joel stood outside Clare's hospital door frozen when he heard her utter those words

"The doctor told me I was three months and three months ago you and I slept together so it's yours." Clare said and when he heard her say that he thought he was going to pass out. She cheated on him! The realization hitting him, she cheated on him with a dirty, pathetic alcoholic whose going nowhere in life. She was pregnant with that slob's kid. He needed to talk to Clare for whatever reason he still loved her no matter what. He knocked on the door and opened it. He expected to see them kissing but no Clare was lying on the bed ad Fitz was sitting down, their heads both turned to him.

"I'll let you two talk." Fitz said before getting up and leaving. Joel shut the door and sat down where Fitz had been before.

"So, how are you feeling?" He asked her, Clare smiled slightly

"I'm ok." She replied. Joel nodded

"You just fainted from exhaustion so you'll be fine." Joel told her

"Yeah." Clare said Joel looked at her,

"So, you slept with Fitz while I was away and now you're pregnant." Joel said Clare instantly paled.

"Yes, but I'm so sorry I didn't mean for this to happen." Clare said looking into his eyes.

"So you didn't mean to sleep with that mechanic?" Joel asked incredulously.

"I don't know!" Clare exclaimed, Joel stood up

"Where are you going?" Asked Clare Joel turned to her and placed a sweet kiss on her lips

"To see a friend." Was all he said before leaving the room. After he left Bianca and Tyler arrived at her room with some food.

"What was all that about?" Asked Bianca, Tyler ran up to Clare and hopped up on the bed and cuddled up to his mum.

"He knows what happened between me and Fitz." Clare said sadly. Bianca came and sat down at the chair. She held Clare's hand

"Everything is going to work out for the better." Bianca told her. Clare looked uncertain.

**2****nd**** Part**

Fitz arrived at his apartment; he couldn't believe Clare was going to have his baby. He sat down on his couch and leaned his head against the back. He sat there for a while until he heard someone loudly knocking on his front door. He slowly got up and opened the door only to be greeted by a punch in the face the force pushed him back,

"What the hell!" Fitz exclaimed holding his face he looked up to see Joel towering above him.

"You piece of crap knocked up my Clare!" Joel yelled jumping on Fitz and punching him in the face repeatedly. Fitz knew he was stronger than Joel so he threw Joel off him, Joel went flying towards kitchen counter, he stood up and growled at Fitz. Fitz stood up also and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Can't we talk about this?" asked Fitz, he was getting angry and didn't want to seriously hurt Joel.

"What's there to talk about? You slept with my Clare, she's not yours anymore she is going to marry me!" Joel said angrily. Fitz took a deep breath.

"You're still going to marry her?" asked Fitz. Joel nodded

"It doesn't matter to me, as long as you take the kid once it's born and leave town." Joel said staring Fitz down. Fitz shook his head.

"I could never do something like that to Clare." Fitz said shaking his head.

"Why not? Is it because you're not man enough to do that?" Asked Joel, Fitz rolled his eyes

"You're trying to make me feel bad but I can't so that because I love Clare." Fitz said. Joel smiled

"Then why did she dump you?" Asked Joel,

"Why are you asking all of these questions?" Asked Fitz angrily

"Because, why do you think Clare hasn't left me for you?" Joel asked, that made Fitz look down

"Because she doesn't love you anymore, you two may have history but in the end she has your kid and she's going to marry me and there's nothing you can say to change that." Joel said before leaving. Fitz sat back down on the couch and thought about what Joel said. Clare doesn't love him. Maybe he should let her marry Joel and then when their kid is born he should take all of his kids and leave.

**3rd Part**

Clare lay in her hospital bed and thought about her situation, Bianca had taken Tyler home to stay with her for a bit, and Joel didn't really like Tyler because Fitz is his dad. She heard the doorknob turn and Joel strode in. He had a black eye from when he had hit the counter face first. She gasped

"What happened to you?" She asked him, Joel came over to her and sat on the chair.

"I went to talk to Mark and he went crazy and hit me in the face, that man is a psycho." Joel said holding Clare's hand. Clare looked at him. How dare Fitz do that to Joel! She thought. She couldn't wait to get out of the hospital to confront Fitz.

**Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5 Here we go again

**Years Later**

Summary: Clare is out of hospital and confronts Fitz.

**1****st**** Part**

It was three days later and Clare was out of hospital, she had just dropped Tyler off at home and was on her way to going to Fitz's apartment. She had decided that she would not let him see Tyler at all if he continues to be violent towards other people. She stopped at a red light and opened her purse to check something when a photo slipped out. It was her and Fitz; he was holding Tyler who was a baby. She couldn't help but smile, that was when they were a family, she sighed Fitz hurt Joel what if he hurt Tyler? She knew he wouldn't but she couldn't help but be very protective of Tyler.

**2****nd**** Part**

For the past three days Fitz had just sat around his apartment drinking and showering occasionally, he would just sit around thinking about Clare and what Joel had said

"Take Tyler and your new baby and leave forever." Joel had said Fitz wouldn't normally do that but if he did Clare would be able to live a new life without having to deal with having kids that have a different father then the kids she'll have with Joel, he sighed why did he have to be in love with Clare Edwards? He could love anyone of his past girlfriends but no he had to love just one girl. He was sitting there moping when he heard the door open.

"Why don't you ever lock your door?" Clare asked annoyed. Fitz looked at her

"What are you doing here?" He asked her ignoring her earlier comment. Clare glared at him

"You attacked Joel." She said crossing her arms over her chest. Fitz stood up, he couldn't believe this she thought he attacked Joel.

"No he attacked me." Fitz said.

"He has a black eye." She said. Fitz scoffed and motioned to his face which had more bruises.

"Who do you think did this?" Asked Fitz

"I don't know, maybe one of your stupid friends." Clare said shrugging

"No Joel." Fitz told her,

"Out of self defence." Clare said Fitz shook his head

"You'd believe Joel over me?" asked Fitz visibly upset Clare nodded

"Yes, he's my fiancé." Clare said

"So what he lied to you." Fitz said but Clare shook her head. Fitz started to get very angry

"He wouldn't do that." Clare said Fitz laughed bitterly

"Yeah right, because he's so perfect, he never does anything of this sort what shit has he been giving you?" Fitz said bitterly. Clare was pissed so she walked over to him and slapped him, Fitz held his cheek and looked at Clare who was looking at him a little bit shocked that she had done that. Fitz put his hands on her shoulders and crushed his lips onto hers, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and Fitz pressed their bodies together so that there was no space between them at all. But then the moment was over and Clare had pulled back. She stepped back from him and put her hand over her mouth, she couldn't believe she had just kissed him, she was supposed to be mad at him.

"Clare..." He began but Clare shook her head

"I got to go." Was all she said before leaving Fitz's apartment. Fitz just stood there shell shocked, he could tell by the way she kissed him that she still loved him he was sure of it and would make her see that if it was the last thing he did.

**Review please, this was a shorter chapter compared to others but I have writers block. So yeah, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6 Ultrasound

**Years Later**

Summary: Clare get's home from kissing Fitz.

**1****st**** Part**

Clare walked into the living room of her house and fell on the couch, she couldn't believe that she had just practically made out with Fitz, she had to admit he was a damn good kisser but she couldn't think about that, she didn't know if what Fitz said was true, just as she was about to call Bianca for some advice about Fitz Joel entered the house and came into the living room and saw Clare

"Good your here, I've scheduled an ultra sound for tomorrow to see if the baby is ok."Joel said, he bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Ok what time?" asked Clare, she still felt awkward being around Joel now that he knew she was pregnant with Fitz's kid.

"10am so be ready then." Joel said before heading towards his study. Clare sighed she wondered if she should call Fitz and invite him to the ultra sound considering he is the father and all, but would that be too awkward for Joel? She decided that she would invite him to the next one just everything can calm down a bit.

**2****nd**** Part**

Clare dropped Tyler off at school like usual and headed over to the clinic for her ultra sound; Joel had called and said he couldn't make it to the ultrasound so Clare decided that she would call Fitz to come instead. He said he would meet her outside and like he said there he was. She got out and made her way there.

"Hi." She said smiling slightly; she was hoping everything wouldn't be so awkward because of their kiss the other day. Fitz smiled

"Clare, are you ready?" He asked her, Clare nodded

"Yep." She replied so they headed into the clinic.

Once in the clinic Clare was lying on the chair thing and the lady put the weird blue gel on her stomach and checked the baby.

"There's your baby." The doctor said, Fitz couldn't believe that he was staring at his child who was in Clare's stomach.

"The baby is perfectly healthy; would you like to know the sex of your baby?" Asked the lady, Clare looked at Fitz who nodded

"Yep." Clare said the lady smiled and looked at the screen a bit more closely. After about a minute the doctor turned the Fitz and Clare

"Congratulations you're going to have a little girl." She said, the two smiled

"Thank you very much." Fitz said the lady nodded.

**3****rd**** Part**

Fitz and Clare were leaving the clinic.

"Tyler is going to have a little sister." Fitz said, Clare smiled

"Yeah, he is." Clare said. Fitz decided that this was the perfect time to talk about their kiss.

"So the other day when we kissed, you kissed me back." Fitz said not wanting to beat around the bush, Clare turned to him and they stopped walking.

"So?" asked Clare feeling suddenly becoming very anxious

"What does this mean about us?" asked Fitz

"I don't know, does it have to mean anything?" Asked Clare

"I think it does, do you love me?" asked Fitz, Clare was speechless,

"Mark." Clare said, Fitz looked at her seriously

"I need an answer Clare, because I love you, I've loved you since the first day we met." Fitz said Clare blushed; Fitz really did have a way with the romantic speeches.

"Mark, I love you too." Clare said, Fitz smiled and kissed her, he put his arms securely around her waist and she wrapped her arms around Fitz's neck. They pulled back and smiled at eachother.

**Review please, I've decided that I'm going to write a story about Fitz and Clare set before Ashamed from them being friends to them becoming a couple. I'll add the first chapter today and if you want me to continue with it tell me.**


	7. Chapter 7 Epilogue

**Years Later**

Summary: 6 months later: Epilogue.

After Clare and Fitz got back together, Clare ended things with Joel and since it was Clare's house in the beginning Joel had to move out, Clare and Fitz finally got married at a nice ceremony with all their friends and family. 6 months later Clare had a little girl whom they named Dianne. Tyler was very pleased with his family being together again and having a little sister. Bianca was very happy that her two friends were together again. Adam would visit occasionally and that made Clare all the happier.

**There you have it the end of the story, I wanted to make this longer but I was kind of stuck where I was anyway I had a lot of fun writing this so I hope you enjoyed this. I am going to continue writing 'Before it all' which is Clare and Fitz before Ashamed, I'm rambling.**


End file.
